MurderPop
by MisterFister
Summary: Glenberry was once a peaceful place to live in, but that has changed. There is a murderer on the loose, and the hunies must now fend for their lives if they want to survive. Rated M for explicit violence, explicit language, use of drugs and alcohol, sexual content, and graphic descriptive writing. NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. VERY EXPLICIT AND VIOLENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to my Halloween HuniePop story. I had planned on getting another chapter of TLAB out before this but all I could think about was what I wanted to do for this. Hope you guys enjoy this, I'll be returning to TLAB once this is finished. This story isn't necessarily Halloween related, but it's still more of a horror story.**

Chapter 1: Closing Time

Friday, 10:58PM. Just two more minutes and Nikki's shift would finally be over. The last of the customers were leaving the café, the clean dishes were being put away, tables and floors being swept and cleaned. Nikki couldn't wait to finally get out of this hellhole to finally go home and play her video games. All the customers were nothing but douchebags today and her coworkers were completely useless of course. As the clock finally showed 11:00PM, Nikki wasted no time as she immediately proceeded to clock out and head to the back door. She made sure to get out before any of her managers could even breath in the same area as her.

Exiting the building and entering the dark city, Nikki put her headphones in, and made her way to her apartment. The only light shining was from the moon and the street lamps, most buildings were dark and unoccupied, and there were no cars in sight anywhere, which was very unusual for a Friday night, but Nikki just assumed that people finally started realizing that staying at home on a Friday night is a lot more fun than going out and getting drunk, doing drugs, having unprotected sex and partying. As she kept walking, she noticed a strange figure leaning against a street light. They were dressed in a black, baggy coat with black gloves, baggy black pants, black shoes and a black ski mask covering their face. They almost looked like a shadow. The figure wasn't moving at all, it didn't even seem like it was alive, it was so still it could've almost been a statue. Nikki could not tell whether the figure was male or a female, but she could tell that it was probably best to ignore them. She decided she would take a detour home to avoid encountering them. She turned around to find a different route, looking back every few steps to make sure she wouldn't be followed.

As she kept walking, she could feel as if she was being watched. All she could think about that was that strange figure she saw. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but something didn't feel right and she no longer felt safe walking home. She almost wished that she had continued her normal path and ignored the figure. Shaking off this feeling of paranoia, she continued to walk, but then suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, causing her to jump. She pulled it out and saw that she had gotten a text message from an unknown number:

 **834-995-4824**

 **TURN AROUND**

Nikki felt like she was about to throw up. She didn't know if this was a prank or if this was real, but she did not want to turn around, but she also couldn't shake off this feeling that she needed to turn around, just to confirm that whoever this person texting her was, was just a prankster trying to scare her. Bracing herself, she slowly began to turn around, but before she could even look at what was behind her, she was met with a hard fist right to the jaw. The impact was so sudden and so shocking, that Nikki immediately fell to the ground, hitting her head hard on the pavement below. Her vision became blurry and she felt dizzy, but she was still trying her best to make out what had hit her. All she could see was a black blur getting closer and closer. At first Nikki didn't even know what was happening, but then it finally clicked, it was the same figure that she had saw earlier.

Nikki attempted to get up, but she was slow and dizzy that it almost pointless to try. The figure gave Nikki a quick kick to the face and Nikki once again fell backwards. Her face had become a broken and bloody mess and her mouth had slightly filled with blood as a couple teeth had been knocked out. All she wanted was for it to be over, but then she felt a sharp object penetrate her stomach. She looked down and saw a knife being pulled out of her own body, and she attempted to let out a scream for help, but it was no use. She was not able to make even a single peep. She could feel her life fading away as warm blood kept pumping out of her stomach wound, her face still in excruciating pain. The figure moved closer until both Nikki and it were staring at each other dead in the eyes. Nikki tried her best to make out the eye colour of this person, as it was the only thing she could do at this point, but was interrupted by a blade being pushed right into her eye. Her vision immediately became red and she became completely overrun by shock. She no longer had any clue as to what was happening, but one thing she did know, was that she was about to die. The figure kept pushing the blade farther and Nikki eventually stopped all movement. There was not a trace of life left in her body as she laid there, an empty shell of what used to be Nikki Ann-Marie, was now just a lifeless, bloody, goopy corpse.

The figure pulled the knife out of Nikki's eye, and the eye came right out of the socket. Blood came pouring out, making an even bigger mess of the already messy body that once belonged to Nikki. The figure stood up, pulled a notebook out of it's pocket, and scratched Nikki's name off a list. It then walked away into the shadow of the night, leaving the pile of blood and guts that is now Nikki behind, open for anybody to come and see.

 **Author's Note: So that's the end of the first chapter. A short one, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways, I'll be trying to update this regularly as I'm full of ideas for this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I made sure the paragraphs were more broken down so that way it's more presentable. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Gone

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Nicole Ann-Marie, who has now returned to her home with The Lord." The priest said, unemotional. Today was Nikki's funeral. The funeral home was never a cheerful place to be, and the building itself was dull. It wasn't a very well populated funeral, but Nikki's family, as well as Tiffany and Audrey. Tiffany was doing her best to hold back her tears, while Audrey sat there, looking pissed. Of course, she was sad that her friend died, but there was no way she'd allow herself to be vulnerable.

"I can't believe she's gone. Wh-who'd do such a thing like that?" Tiffany cried, no longer able to hide her tears.

"Well whoever did it is pretty fucked up in the head! If I had my hands on that bastard, I'd beat that piece of shit to a fucking bloody pulp!" Audrey exclaimed angrily. Being who she is, Tiffany didn't necessarily agree with Audrey's approach, but still, it did show that Audrey does care in her own way.

The funeral service didn't allow people to look inside the coffin, due to the brutal nature of how Nikki's remains were left. As much as it did break Tiffany to not be able to see her once last time, she didn't want to see her in her current state. All Audrey wanted to do was find out the identity of whoever killed her.

As the funeral came to an end, after everyone said their last words, Audrey and Tiffany left the funeral home and starting walking back to campus. The walk was silent and dreadful, as both girls could only think about the Nikki situation, and neither one of them wanted to talk about it. When the girls finally arrived on campus, they decided to sit down at a picnic table. At first the two were silent but then Tiffany couldn't take it no longer and she burst into tears.

"I-I just don't understand! How could someone do this!?" Tiffany said, as she continued bawling. Normally whenever someone cried, Audrey would tell them to stop acting like a little bitch, but even she felt some sorrow in this, so she decided to sit beside Tiffany and comfort her, pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok, Tiff. It's ok." Audrey said, not really knowing what she was doing. Tiffany appreciated it anyways as she tightened the hug between the two.

"It's just not fair! She didn't deserve this! Why did this have to happen!?" Tiffany continued to cry as Audrey did her best to comfort her blonde friend.

"Well… whoever did it, they won't get away with this shit. I'm sure the police will find that motherfucker. At least she's…" ' _In a better place now?'_ Audrey really didn't know what she was saying at this point. She decided to end the hug.

"What I'm trying to say Tiff, is just don't let this effect your life." Audrey said, trying not to sound like a bitch for once. Tiffany wiped her tears away, sniffled, and nodded.

"I-I know. I just… I just need a good day for two to think." Tiffany said, doing her best to stay strong.

"We should get ready for class. We've got that English essay to do." Tiffany said, trying to get her mind in the right place for the essay. Audrey just snorted at the idea.

"Yeah, like I'm fucking doing that. A kid from class asked me out, and he wants to take me out for a super cheesy "romantic" lunch. The kid's a fucking loser, but I figured since he's paying, I might as well go for the free meal." Audrey said sharply. Tiffany just shook her head.

"Look, Tiff, just because you can't get any guys to fuck you, doesn't mean you always have to be on my case." Audrey said with a sly smirk. Tiffany couldn't help but turn bright red. It was true that it had been some time since someone had asked her out, but she still wished Audrey wouldn't say it like that. Audrey stood up, stretched, and decided it was time to leave.

"Anyways, you have fun wasting your life away. I've got a free lunch ahead of me!" Audrey said as she left the campus. Tiffany once again shook her head and started heading towards the class. She needed to clear her mind of today and just focus on her upcoming essay.

"You can do this…" She reassured herself, as she walked into the school.

 **-After the Essay-**

After what felt like an eternity, Tiffany had finally finished her essay, but she did not feel confident in herself. Looking at her paper, it filled with chicken scratch, incomplete sentences, sentences that didn't even make sense, and other random nonsense. Normally, Tiffany would make her work look almost perfect, she just didn't care right now. No matter what she did, she could not shake off this negativity from Nikki's death. She decided she would just hand it in anyways, and try and rewrite it another time.

Tiffany decided she would just head back to her dorm. She wasn't in the mood to do anything else and didn't want to be seen moping around all day. She kind of envied Audrey right now. Even after all of this, she was still able to go out and be herself, while Tiffany has been reduced to nothing but a pile of sadness.

Arriving at her dorm, Tiffany closed the door behind her and slumped on the couch. She knew she had to do something. Maybe she could talk to someone. Pulling out her phone and swiping through her contacts, she read through to see if there was anyone that could help cheer her up:

 ** _Nikki_**

 ** _Audrey_**

 ** _Kyanna_**

 ** _Ms. Yumi_**

 ** _Mother_**

Well, she definitely knew she wouldn't be getting a hold of Nikki, Audrey's on a "date" so she didn't feel like bugging her, she didn't feel like bothering Ms. Yumi, as she's probably already busy enough, and she wanted nothing to do with her mother. Kyanna on the other hand, seemed like a great option, so she decided she would call her and see if they could see each other.

"Hey, how's going? Me? Well… That's why I'm calling you actually, I need someone to talk to right now, so I was wondering if you wanted to get some food from the mall and talk. You do? Oh, that's great! I'll be on my way, thank you so much! Ok, ok, bye-bye!" After hanging up the phone, Tiffany could feel herself wondering how Kyanna is gonna react. She just hoped she wouldn't be bothering her.

 **-At the Mall-**

"Wow… Tiffany I'm so sorry to hear that…" Kyanna told her with genuine feelings.

"I just… wish it didn't have to happen the way it did, but I also need to try and not let this take over me. Audrey's able to, so why can't I?" Tiffany asked. Kyanna didn't really know to answer that.

"Well… Audrey's…" Kyanna couldn't speak on that. She absolutely hated Audrey and Audrey hated her back. However, they have managed to fake a "friendship" whenever Tiffany was around, so Tiffany had no idea that they actually disliked each other a lot.

"Well… Audrey's probably just as upset as you are, but she might just be bottling it up." Kyanna said, trying her best to sound convincing. Tiffany seemed happy enough with this answer though.

"Yeah… maybe you're right. You know, I think I'm just gonna sleep this one off though. Maybe that'll help me." Tiffany said, with Kyanna nodding in agreement.

"I think it's just gonna take some time, but I'm sure you'll be back to your old self in no time!" Kyanna said, giving a cheerful smile. Tiffany couldn't help but smile back, she was so grateful to have such caring friends.

"I sure hope so, thanks, Kyanna." Tiffany said, flashing a quick smile. Kyanna smiled and nodded as Tiffany got up to leave, leaving Kyanna there by herself. She thought about the situation for a moment, until her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID, but was met with something very strange:

 ** _UNKNOWN CALLER ID_**

Kyanna just stared at her phone, deciding whether or not to pick up. Her curiosity eventually bested her here as she answered the call.

"Hello?" Kyanna said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hello, Ms. Delrio." The caller said. The voice was deep, but it was distorted and unnatural, indicating someone was manipulating the voice.

"Wh-who's this?" Kyanna said, she could feel her heart racing slightly, but she figured that maybe it was just a prank call.

"Who I am is none of your business… However, I do think you should get home quickly, unless you want something to happen to poor little Philip." The caller said with a chuckle. Kyanna's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. The words "poor little Philip" repeated in her head several times.

"What do you mean!? Don't you dare touch him!" Kyanna said sternly to the mysterious caller. The caller only laughed at this.

"Well, that depends on how quickly you can get back home. You got 10 minutes, and then, it's bye-bye Philly." The caller said before suddenly hanging up the phone. Without even thinking, Kyanna immediately ran out of the mall and rushed home. She had to do everything in her power to not let whoever this person was harm her son.

 **Author's Note: Well it looks like Kyanna has a huge problem on her hands with such little time to solve it. Will she be able to save her son? See you guys in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Hush Little Baby

Kyanna kept running as fast as she could. She was running out of time fast but she was determined to save her son's life, no matter the cost. She was ready to kick some ass if she had to, and she was not afraid of anyone, especially if they're trying to hurt Philip.

Finally arriving at her apartment complex, she rushed up the stairs to her apartment. However, as she got to the door, she remembered that she had asked her cousin Nora to babysit for Philip. She now questioned if Nora was playing a prank on her, or if both her son and cousin were in danger. Bracing herself for what lied ahead, she opened the door, but was surprised to find no one behind the door.

"Hello?" She yelled out, confused and concerned.

"Nora? Philip? Anybody?" No one answered. All she wanted to do was find Philip. She loved her cousin, but Philip meant everything to her, and was not gonna let any danger come to him. She slowly looked around a bit more, and eventually heard muffled crying coming from her bedroom. She slowly walked to it, her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating like a jackhammer. Her entire body shook as she opened the door, and was met with a horrific sight. Nora and Philip were both tied up with socks in their mouths.

"Oh my god! What the fuck!?" She screamed as she rushed towards the two. She tried to untie Nora's ropes, but they were knotted up too tight for her to open by hand. As she attempted to untie her rope, Nora was frantically trying to tell Kyanna something in a panic. She tried desperately to untie the sock that was trapped in Nora's mouth, but she just could not get it. She attempted to release the ropes that held Philip in place, but they too were way too tight.

"Goddammit, what the hell is going on here!?" Kyanna asked in shock. Nora's muffled screams began to become frantic, and she signalled with her head for Kyanna to look behind her. Kyanna looked behind her, and standing right by the door was a figure dressed in all black. Kyanna felt chills run up and down her spine as she looked at the intruder that had entered her room. She stood up though, and even though she was terrified, she put up a brave front.

"You wanna mess with my cousin and kid? Bring it on then, I'm not afraid of you, asshole!" She said confidently, hoping she would somehow scare off the intruder, but they didn't even react. No movement, nothing at all. Kyanna began to feel a lot more nervous. Whoever this person was, wasn't gonna be stopped by words. She slowly moved closer to the figure, and without any warning, the figure lunged at her and punch her right in the chest, leaving her breathless. Kyanna began to choke as she tried to breath, collapsing to the ground, desperate for oxygen. Nora let out muffled screams as Philip began to cry, muffled by the sock in his mouth.

Kyanna was finally beginning to catch her breath, but as soon as she tried to stand up, the figure jumped on her and started squeezing her neck. The pain was excruciating and every attempt for breath was met with failure. She tried to knee the figure in the crotch, but was surprised by the lack of reaction when her knee connected. They let go of Kyanna's neck, and started reaching into their jacket. Kyanna laid there, light-headed, trying to get a grip on reality and what this person was doing. She couldn't think properly, as the rays from her bedroom light was giving her a headache, so she shielded her eyes but that was put to an end as her hand was penetrated by a sharp blade, going right through the hand and coming out the other end. Kyanna laid there wide-eyed and shocked, not even sure how to react. Blood dripped down her arm and even landed in her own mouth. Nora let out a horrified muffled scream as Philip continued crying. The figure yanked the blade out of Kyanna's hand, making the wound even bigger.

"You are a foolish girl…" The figure whispered. Kyanna couldn't tell whether the voice was male or female, but she didn't care. The pain in her hand jolted up her entire body and she began to tear up, but couldn't let her cries out. She then felt the knife enter the top of her leg, and the blade being ripped down her entire leg. She had no problem screaming then as she let out an agonizing, shrill screech that she didn't even know was humanly possible to make. She watched all the blood pour out of her leg as the blade made it down to her foot. Every muscle, every vein, every piece of skin felt it, and she just wanted it all to end. The person punched her in the mouth repeatedly until her mouth was full of blood, almost all her teeth were knocked out, and her lips were bruised and swollen. She began to choke as her own blood began to trickle down her throat, but then she was met with an experience that no one should ever have to endure. They had shoved the blade right in her vagina.

"Ahhhhh…" She let out weakly as she felt the blade being jammed up her vagina. The pain was indescribable and each second felt like hours. The figure twisted and pushed the blade further in until it could go no deeper, and began to repeatedly pull out and insert the blade quickly. Each motion hurt more than the last and Kyanna felt like she was gonna throw up as her insides became bloody and mangled. Nora could no longer bare to watch as she closed her eyes and prayed it would be over soon, while Philip had finally passed out. After what felt like an eternity, the figure finally pulled the blade completely out. Kyanna laid there, barely holding on to life, motionless. Her mind was completely blank and her entire body ached. Her skin was pale from the lack of blood and her vision was giving out.

The figure climbed on top of her and placed the knife in Kyanna's mouth, just letting it rest for a moment. Kyanna could feel the blade in her mouth and she began to tear up. She thought about all the things in life she anted to do and would never get to experience, like getting married, starting her own hairdresser's business, watching her son start school, watching him grow up. Each thought made her even sadder as she began to slowly weep. The figure caressed Kyanna's head for a moment, before leaning beside her ear.

"Your son will be safe." They whispered, as they shoved the blade down hard. Kyanna's body instantly became limp as all traces of life had left her body. The figure stood up, pulled out their checklist, and scratched Kyanna's name off it. They looked down to see Nora quivering in fear with tears in her eyes, traumatised by watching her cousin being brutally tortured and murdered. The figure then looked at Philip, who was passed out from the excessive crying. The figure then walked away, leaving the two still tied up, but keeping their promise to Kyanna of not harming Philip. They left the apartment, leaving the door wide open, in hopes that someone would find Kyanna, and left the complex, unseen and unnoticed.

 **Author's Note: Well Philip is unharmed, but unfortunately for Kyanna, we can not say the same. That's two hunies down. What could the killer be after that they are targeting certain girls?**


End file.
